brady_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Calculators
Welcome to the Unit Calculators page! Below is a set of calculators that can display information about each building and troop, as well as perform some basic calculations as well. If you need help, please see the documentation at the bottom of the page. Troops = |-| Heroes = |-| Buildings = |-| HTK = Documentation Troops = The Troops tab allows you to select various subsets of troop types, levels, or troops available at a particular Town Hall level for study. Once selected, you may choose up to two attributes attributes to display in the chart. If two attributes are selected, a third column will appear showing the quotient of the two values selected. Choosing one of the first three options ('Individual Troop', 'Troop Level' and 'Troops by TH Level') will display a second input to allow you to further refine your selection. Any of the other menu items will always show all troop levels, but a second input will allow you to place all of the selected troops into a single column for sorting purposes ("Levels in Rows"), or into multiple columns, one for troop level, for comparison purposes ("Levels in Columns"). If "Levels in Columns" is selected and multiple attributes are selected, only the calculation column will be shown for each troop. When times are used in calculations, the unit (hours or minutes) is displayed in the calculation column header. It is not currently planned to make this adjustable by the user. Note that elixir-based troops have their cells colored magenta (signifying elixir) and dark elixir-based troops have their cells colored gray (signifying dark elixir) to make them easier to identify. |-| Heroes = The Heroes tab allows you to select various subsets of hero types, levels, or heroes available at a particular Town Hall level for study. Once selected, you may choose up to two attributes attributes to display in the chart. If two attributes are selected, a third column will appear showing the quotient of the two values selected. Choosing one of the first three options ('Individual Hero', 'Hero Level' and 'Heroes by TH Level') will display a second input to allow you to further refine your selection. The final menu item will always show all hero levels, but a second input will allow you to place all of the selected heroes into a single column for sorting purposes ("Single Column"), or into multiple columns, one for each hero, for comparison purposes ("Multi Column"). If "Multi Column" is selected and multiple attributes are selected, only the calculation column will be shown for each hero. When times are used in calculations, the unit (hours or minutes) is displayed in the calculation column header. It is not currently planned to make this adjustable by the user. Note that if you have selected an individual hero, selecting 'Upgrade Cost' and 'Upgrade Time' will automatically show a cumulative column as well. |-| Buildings = The Buildings tab allows you to select various subsets of building types, levels, or buildings available at a particular Town Hall level for study. Once selected, you may choose up to two attributes attributes to display in the chart. If two attributes are selected, a third column will appear showing the quotient of the two values selected. Choosing one of the first three options ('Individual Building', 'Building Level' and 'Buildings by TH Level') will display a second input to allow you to further refine your selection. The remaining menu items will always show all building levels, but a second input will allow you to place all of the selected buildings into a single column for sorting purposes ("Levels in Rows"), or into multiple columns, one for each building level, for comparison purposes ("Levels in Columns"). If "Levels in Columns" is selected and multiple attributes are selected, only the calculation column will be shown for each building. When times are used in calculations, the unit (hours or minutes) is displayed in the calculation column header. It is not currently planned to make this adjustable by the user. Note that some buildings have multiple modes, like the X-Bow and Inferno Tower. When the mode is irrelevant to the calculation (like displaying hitpoints, which do not change based on mode), the mode is ignored. However, if the mode makes a difference, the two modes will be considered as two separate buildings, and additional lines will be added to the table. |-| HTK = This tab replaces the old "Hits To Kill" pages. It has two modes (selectable by the dropdown on the right): #Offense HTK--the number of hits a TROOP (shown across the top in columns) requires to destroy a BUILDING (shown along the left side in rows). When using this mode, you can also optionally select a Rage spell level to show its effect. This will also shade the cells a progressively darker color based upon Rage spell level. #Defense HTK--the number of hits a BUILDING (shown along the left side in rows) requires to destroy a TROOP (shown across the top in columns). Note that if building mode is relevant to the calculation (like the Inferno Tower), it will show up twice in the table (once for each mode). If the mode makes no difference, it will be ignored and only one instance of the building will be shown. Note that this calculates the number of HITS, not seconds. To find out (roughly) how long it will take, you can multiply the number of hits from this table by the unit or building's attack speed (available on the other tabs by dividing Damage Per Attack DPA by Damage Per Second DPS). Also note that calculating all buildings and all troops is quite time- and resource-consuming, so please use the other selectors if possible.